ChickenCow Armor
Description April Fools 2007 introduced a new armor - the ChickenCow, able to access the powers of both beef and poultry at once! And flee from battle, which would be useful if it didn't leave you almost dead. Weapon Bonuses None. Base Stats Defense Melee: 5 Ranged: 5 Magic: 5 Parry: 0 Dodge: 0 Block: 0 Offense 5-15 Stone. Appearance Abilities Chicken Out/Book it/Run/Flee Level: 1 (comes with armor) Description: Run Away Effect: Flees combat, spawning you back at the start of the area, with 1 hp remaining. Basically a "suicide" button, as it has the same effect as dying. MP Cost: 0 Prerequisites: Nothing Recharge time: 0 turns Level: 1 (comes with armor) Description: Chicken Explosion Effect: Attacks for 1/3 -> 300% Nature damage MP Cost: 10 Prerequisites: Nothing Recharge time: 0 turns Egg Beater Level: 1 (comes with armor) Description: Egg Beater Effect: Throws an egg for 100% Ranged Nature Damage MP Cost: 0 Prerequisites: Nothing Recharge time: 0 turns Chickensive Stance Level: 1 (comes with armor) Description: Super Chicken Dance of Defense Effect: Melee and range def +75% for 2 turns. MP Cost: 10 Prerequisites: Nothing Recharge time: 4 turns Hot Wings Level: 1 (comes with armor) Description: Betcha u never had hotter wings!!! Effect: Attacks for 200% Magic Fire damage MP Cost: 5 Prerequisites: Nothing Recharge time: 0 turns Chicks Kiss Level: 1 (comes with armor) Description: Unleashes the MAD CHICKENCOW in you Effect: Attacks 12 times for 10% base damage and 20% random damage, for a total of 120%-240% dmage. MP Cost: 10 Prerequisites: Nothing Recharge time: 0 turns Availability The ChickenCow Armor is currently available at Cysero's Superstore of Savings for 45 Dragon Coins The Dungeons reported and confirmed into having the ChickenCow Armor are: *The 100 Room Dungeon - 1% Chance *Fiery Heart of Mt. Shining Star - Something Below 1%, it hasn't been worked out completely, but since with a good Water weapon anyone can breeze through the cave, it most likely is. *Well, Well, Well - Look at Mt.Shining Star's chance, but replace the water weapon with a light weapon *Spirits in the Inn - Look at The Well's Chance description. *Yaga Stone Circle - Look at Spirits chance description. *Also in the Sir Koffagus Sarcophagus quest.(Rare drop) *Several reports show that players doing the following quests at a low level had a better chance of getting the armor as a quest drop. A number of people have gotten the armor on their 2nd or 3rd try under lvl 10, but had a much harder time finding it at lvl 11+ ---- Notes * ChickenCow appears in MechQuest * Nearly official cape is the Hercowle's Wrap * According to the Makers Notes and walkthroughs with this armor, the ChickenCow armor is said to be best with the Blade of Wonder, which is a definitely rare item obtained during several Frostval events. For the blade of wonder has 5% of restoring 20% of health and best combined with the skill Chicks Kiss for it has a rapid fire of 12 hits. Additional Images ]] Category:Class Armors Category:Tier 0 Classes